


Progress report

by safckiwi



Series: Behind every great man... [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safckiwi/pseuds/safckiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda and Kelly compare notes on Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress report

"I might do more than catch you" Kelly repressed a shudder and forced herself to keep up the seductive mask that she had been taught at Cerberus. Shepard made no attempt to hide the fact that he was ogling her full breasts. Kelly pushed out her chest teasing him with what he could never have. Mission accomplished she had analysed Shepard- an egotist who thought with his dick more often than not and believed every woman's deepest desire was to pleasure him. "We need a way to control him." Kelly stared at the perfect face of Miranda whilst giving her report wanting nothing more than to kiss her-but that could wait. "The Illusive Man assured me he is working on something" "Good, Now to more important matters." With a devilish grin Kelly pounced over the desk straddling Miranda and leaning down to kiss her passionately. She felt Miranda relax into the kiss and smiled inside. Miranda's hands slid under Kelly shirt to feel the warm flesh underneath. Suddenly Miranda broke the kiss in the same movement pulling Kelly's shirt off. She smiled at the bare flesh before her knowing Kelly would have gone without underwear all day in preparation for this meeting. She stood Kelly up and with another kiss tossed her gently onto the bed using biotics. Miranda undid the belt section of her form-fitting jumpsuit then reached up and undid the zip. She slipped out of it and bent over to pick it up giving Kelly a perfect view of her shapely ass barely covered by a skimpy black thong. Miranda slunk over to the bed and slowly took of Kelly boots kissing both of her feet. She then reached up to the waistband of her Cerberus issue trousers and slid them down exposing a landing strip of red her and a sweet pink pussy. Smiling Miranda climbed on top of Kelly and lent down to kiss her neck. She nibbled on her collarbone and slowly moved her kisses down until she was nuzzling the soft flesh between Kelly's breasts. Grasping Kelly's hand above her head Miranda took one of Kelly's nipples in her teeth and bit down soliciting a loud moan of pleasure from both women. Just when Kelly could stand it no more Miranda released her and moved her kisses ever so slowly down more onto Kelly's taught stomach while her hand slid down to massage full breasts. Her mouth finally reached Kelly's center and her lips clasped around the tiny pink clitoris. Holding it in her mouth Miranda tickled it with the end of her tongue. Kelly writhed underneath her desperate for release. Miranda slipped a long finger into Kelly and began working in and out at a furious pace licking her clit all the time. Kelly came screaming in pleasure and Miranda dropped her mouth down to lick up her juices. Kelly flipped Miranda grinning in anticipation knowing it was her turn.

Kelly reached into Miranda's bedside drawer and pulled out her favorite toy. Miranda grinned as she strapped it own knowing Kelly loved pretending to be a man when she fucked her. Kelly pushed the foot long toy against Miranda's lips forcing them open. Miranda sucked the long toy whilst Kelly whispered "Oh yeah that's good baby suck my cock just like that." Kelly withdrew and ripped of Miranda's lace bra exposing her huge natural breasts. She grinned as she pushed the toy between those creamy globes. She squeezed Miranda breasts in her hand smiling at the pain in her eyes. Kelly then flipped Miranda onto her hands and knees and pulled the thong down her thighs to her knees. Kelly slapped the beautiful ass twice both slaps making Miranda scream. Then she pushed the whole foot of toy into Miranda's tight pussy in one thrust. Miranda moaned feeling a pleasure like never before Kelly had always been slow and gentle with the big toy before, now she rode Miranda furiously Kelly's own pussy slapping against Miranda's as the huge toy moved in and out. She fucked Miranda senseless then just as Miranda was about to climax she pulled out. Miranda's scream of frustration turned into a moan part pleasure part pain as Kelly pushed the first three inches of the toy into her ass. Miranda moaned as she was overcome by the best orgasm of her life she pushed herself back against Kelly taking more in her ass then she ever could have thought possible.

After Kelly unstrapped the toy they lay in bed together kissing and enjoying the sensation of their rosy nipples pressing together. Kelly was happy and stared into the eyes of the beautiful woman she loved.


End file.
